


Das erste Mal

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Das erste Mal

„Ganz ruhig, Thiel, es wird gleich besser“, versuchte Boerne den anderen zu beruhigen.   
„Du hast ja auch leicht reden“, beschwerte sich Thiel zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du hättest auch mal eher sagen können, dass das … aah… doch recht schmerzhaft ist.“  
Mitfühlend strich Boerne dem anderen sanft über den Rücken.  
„Wir können es auch bleiben lassen“, wandte Boerne ein, obwohl er wusste, dass Thiel jetzt auf keinen Fall aufhören würde, nicht nachdem sie solange darauf … hingearbeitet hatten.  
„Uuh…, nein“, weigerte sich Thiel.  
Nach einiger Zeit verstummten die gestöhnten Schmerzenslaute aus Boernes Schlafzimmer und machten anderen nicht minder emotionalen Geräuschen Platz.


End file.
